The present disclosure relates to managing user accounts in one or more computer systems.
Computer users often have multiple user accounts with online service providers. For example, for an online email provider, some users have both personal and corporate email accounts. Those users typically have distinct user identifications and passwords for each account. A user who has multiple accounts generally either logs out of one account to access the other account, or logs in to both accounts at the same time. On a particular computer, or client device, a user may employ single sign on techniques so that entry of a password, such as during boot up, can be applied to multiple applications so that the user need not sign on multiple times.
Computer users generally access their online accounts from various client devices, e.g., a computer at home, a computer at work, a mobile device, and so on. To provide services to users on mobile devices, online service providers typically provide a mobile application, e.g., a mobile web application that executes within a web browser. Some mobile devices store the mobile web application in a cache. This is referred to as “appcaching.” A user can run the application on those mobile devices without communicating with the online service provider (e.g., while offline, or to avoid cellular data charges).